Here we go again
by JadenPerkins
Summary: What was lost has been found. Just when the Winchester's think their luck has turned they find something they wish that they had never stuck their nose in.
1. Chapter 1

Dean couldn't believe what he was looking at. This was unbelievable. After an entire year of misery. After an entire year of Hell on earth, there he was. Sam Winchester was standing right in front of him. The man that caused this all but for the greater good of every hunter to come. Not only that but the future of mankind. The earth had been a better place ever since the demons were sent back to Hell. Dean didn't care about any of that now. All he cared about was Sam and that he was back with whats left of the family.

"Sammy? Is that really you?" Through the year Dean had so many hallucinations and three or four tricksters were pretending to be Sam. Dean felt different about this one because instead of some long lecture he was greeted with a tearful hug. Dean had no further questions. He knew this was Sam. "Yeah, it's me." Sam told him. At this point tears were rolling down Dean's eyes. He couldn't hold them back anymore.

"How did you get out? When I got yanked out of the pit they told me that they wouldn't save another Winchester." Dean said questioning Sam. "Well Dean, they didn't have to. Because I went to Heaven." When Sam said this Dean suprisingly smiled. He was so worried about Sam and then he went to Hell. He knew he would give in soon. But those worries were worthless. He didn't have to worry. Sam's daily prayers showed him the path to Heaven.

"You made it to Heaven? Congrats!" Dean said so happy for him. "Yeah, it was pretty amazing. You know Bobby did get a rocking chair." Sam said referring to the last words of their great friend. "I bet he caused mayhem on that thing huh?" Dean said joking. Sam scoffed. They were both happy. Sam said something that lit up the room and made Dean smile. "Got a case yet?"

"There is the Sam I know!" Dean had waited a year to hear that and Sam waited even longer to say it. Dean found a really interesting case. There was a British man who had brutally murdered 10 people and when the cops showed up he vanished. The case was in Lawrence. They were happy to go back home.

They made the drive to Lawrence and the Impala was blaring AC/DC when they pulled in. Sam and Dean were yelling the words to "Back in Black". They shut off the music at the crime scene and started talking to the county police. "Did you happen to get a look on the suspect?" Sam asked. "Um, yes sir. Here he is." The sherriff showed them a picture of what one of the deputies drew.

They couldn't believe it. The picture depicted, him. The picture was a drawing of, of Crowley.


	2. Chapter 2

Their jaws dropped to the floor. They could not believe what they were looking at. It was completely, impossible. They slammed the gate. He should have gone with the his little work force to Hell. He should be cured. The man he was before he was possesed was a good man. He wouldn't do this, Crowley would. There is no question, he is back.

"No, no. I don't believe it. He is gone. There is no way that he could have escaped. We watched that demon fall to Hell ourselves, Sam." Dean said still in shock. "I know. I don't understand it either. It is seemingly impossibe." Sam said just as surprised as Dean is. It truly had to be impossible. The tablet said once closed the gates can't open again. There is no way that the tablet had false information.

The tablet was the Word of God. God cannot sin. Both of the boys realized this. The tablet that they risked their lives over, was a knockoff. It was fake. "I cannot believe this! We risked our lives that stupid rock, and know your gonna tell me that angelic hellhole of a pebble was a damn fake!" Dean said furiously. "I bet Crowley messed with the Anochian symbols." Sam said. "If he did, that means that maybe there is hope that we can get the angels back to Heaven." Sam said, knowing that in the back of his that thought was there, telling him there is no chance. The voice that has followed him all his life.

"Lets hope so." Dean said, with the voice in his head as well. The ride back to the hotel was long and quiet. They were both so dumbfounded. They couldn't understand how this was even possible. After they arrived at the hotel everything went by the normal routine. Dean had some pie and beer while Sam was reading up online about the gates and how they can be opened from the inside.

"Dean, come look at this." Sam said with an extremely nervous face. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a gho-" Dean dropped his pie on the floor. The site read, "The only way for the gates to be opened from the inside would be for both the king of Hell and Purgatory to be behind the gates and turn the key at the same time."

This meant Crowley not only rules Hell, but is the new sherriff in Purgatory as well. "Why does he keep becoming the king of everything? Crowley sucks!" Dean said probably a little drunk after putting down his eleventh beer. "I dont know but we need to find out after we stop the murders." Sam said.

"Oh, I can tell you all about it." Said a far too familar voice from the back of the room. Crowley found them. The boys turned around as fast as they could with their guns drawn before they even turned halfway around. "Crowley!" Sam yelled. "Woah, moose. I'm not looking for a fight." Crowley said with his sadistic smile. "Then what the hell do you want you stupid face?" Dean said completely out of character. Crowley turned to Sam with a frown of confusion. "He just finished his fourteenth beer." Sam said.

"Aah." Crowley said. "Thats not important! Why and how are you here?" Sam yelled. "Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, Sammy. One question at a time?" Crowley muttered mockingly. "I am here to make a deal with you two and to answer your other question. Believe me when I say this, you will find out soon enough." "Sure, you expect us to fall for that? I don't care how beautiful your accent is, I hate you. So, get out." Dean said gulping down number eighteen.

"Yes, I don't blame you. But this time isn't a trick. Listen, I have been looking to get rid of my spot as king of Purgatory for a while." "No!" Sam yelled inturrupting Crowley. "Sammy! Let the man speak! Geez, people these days." Dean said. "Whatever. As I was saying I want to get rid of my royalty over Purgatory and pass it on to someone else." Crowley said. "So whats the trick. Dean or I become the king and get killed by leviathian?" Sam said smart enough to think about the situation, unlike Dean who is behind him stuffing his face with pie singing Lion King's track "I just can't wait to be king."

"I don't want one of you, I want Castiel." Crowley said. Sending the room into total silence.


End file.
